Everything Wrong With Flickre's Tales
by EverythingWrongWithFanfictions
Summary: Everything Wrong with the Don't Starve/Pokemon fic written by Phoenixflame of Thunderclan! A collection of one-shots surrounding a group of Pokemon with the Don't Starve guest of WX-78! Feel free to read and tell me your suggestions on what story to do next!


Flickre was one of the wisest and eldest members of the whole team, everyone knew that. She and her sister, Fruit Loop, were what you would call, "Immortal". -Overpowered much- **+1**

She was half-phoenix, on her Mom's side which she shared with Fruit Loop. Her father, however, was a certain three-headed dog of the underworld. -Whoa whoa whoa, you just started and your already like, "Yep, she's half OP dog half OP bird." Plus, how in the world can a phoenix and the Cerberus exist in the same world?- **+1**

Out from the hallway, came bouncing a group of tiny Pokemon. -Where did Pokemon come into the mix? I thought it was about a phoenix and her OP Cerbernix sister?- **+1**

"You said you would tell us a great story!" Kane exclaimed, wrapping his serpentine body around her two necks and waking her up. -But, she recognized them... how could she, if she was asleep...?- **+1**

They both died in battle a long time ago, but Skitty lived on in her many kits, Lily, Jay, Fire, Star, Thunder, River, and Cloud. -Wait a minute...? Lily- _paw_? Jay- _feather_? Fire- _heart_? _-Star_? Thunder- _clan_? River- _clan_? Cloud- _tail_? Man, we got a real Warriors fan here, don't we? Oh wait? She wrote a Warriors story using those as prefixes? Wow, product placement much?- **+2**

"I will, later," Flickre rasped, shaking her head and getting the last of the dust off of her. "How about I tell you something simpler?" -But, how can she have dust on her if she's part phoenix? And was only asleep? Was she encased in stone or something until this charmander woke her up?- **+1**

Flickre chuckled. "Well, have I told you the story of Strike, the legendary dragon?" She asked. -WHAT DOES A DRAGON HAVE TO DO WITH POKEMON? YOUR BRINGING IN _ANOTHER_ MYTHICAL CREATURE?- **+1**

She shrunk back, shivering from cold and fear. -Why is she cold? Didn't it just say she was a water dragon?- In the midst of this rain was Wave, the water dragon... -Also, "raining while something bad is happening" cliché.- **+2**

She blinked, tears streaming down her royal blue scales and she tried to drag herself back to the cave, back to shelter, back to safety. -How can you tell it's tears? Maybe their just raindrops going down her face?- **+1**

 _One day, my babies. We'll fly together in the sky._ She thought with a hint of a smile, before falling into an uncomfortable slumber. -Why are you dreaming about flying? Why not swimming? You _are_ water, right? I'm beginning to doubt that.- **+1**

Rain was starting to fall. -"Raining while something bad is happening" cliché.- **+1**

Suddenly, in a flash more bright than the setting sun, lightning hit just dragon steps away from her, sending her flying back and her egg crashing to the ground. -What is the likelihood of lightning nearly striking this dragon? Are they that big?- **+1**

As she thought this, he stirred, lightning still sparking from his golden scales. He looked up and blinked at Wave, his eyes two sapphires in the golden light he gave off. -Yay! Anticlimactic lightning saves the life of a dragon baby! Wait, wasn't this story about the lightning dragon, not the water dragon?- **+2**

River waddled up to him and nuzzled him. "I'm River!" -Wait a minute, weren't you back at their home? Wasn't there someone there watching over these baby dragons, who are only days old? Gosh Wave, you are a horrible parent.- **+1**

"He was brought back by a lightning strike, so his name shall be Strike." -Cue credits! =)- **+1**

Strike leaned against a pink dragon, much bigger than him. -Wait, who's this dragon?- **+1**

Strike sighed, staring at the star. "I... always wanted a family," he admitted. -Foreshadowing!- **+1**

He looked up at her, pure excitement flaring in his eyes realizing he was going to be a father. "Me? A father!? -Wait... who are you again, Mrs. Pink Dragon?- **+1**

He pushed his muzzle into her flank. "I love you so much, Petal." -Oooh! That's her name! Wait... didn't the weird Cerbernix in the beginning say 'Legendary Dragon'? If you ask me, there is nothing legendary about a lightning dragon. Why didn't she just say, 'lightning dragon'?- **+1**

First Chapter: Count: 22

Overall: 22

Story Credit to: Phoenixflame of Thunderclan! Thank you for donating your story! Hope this helped!


End file.
